


I Have No Idea.haha

by CrazyDiego



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Crackfic maybe, Dean Has no idea, Dean might have a preggo kink, Fluff, Friend helped with the title again, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel is nerdier, Guys can get Pregnant haha, High School AU, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It started at a rave, Lisa is a Bitch, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Sam is a nerd, Teen Pregnancy, Tobias is mine no touchy, angst maybe?, someone gets shot, super heros obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyDiego/pseuds/CrazyDiego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started at a rave. When Cas had sex with a mysterious dude and is now pregnant. 3 months later he meets Dean Winchester and he swears he's seen him before but cant remember where. These dudes are in High school and sometimes high school can be a drag. Anyway I'm still shite a summaries so just read the bloody thing. please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have No Idea.haha

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup Diego in da house. So I wrote this . I have a weird obsession with Mpreg so I was like might as well write one. in my Au guys can get Preggers imagine in the real word if that happened. Hope you like it. WARNIING not beta edited

Castiel woke with a dread in his stomach. He felt a sense of uneasiness as he put on his hand on his belly, he smiled when he felt a little kick. castile was three months pregnant, and he was pretty happy with it. I mean sure the baby wasn't planned and the product of a one stand, but Castiel loved his baby. Castiel didn't really remember that night, which is something he isn't proud of. Who knew the nerdish Junior who had Dark unkempt hair and the bluest eyes ever would get pregnant. Cas sure as hell didn't

 

~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on Cassie,you have to come with me and Tobias to the rave its gonna be bitchen" Gabriel whined. Gabriel was Castiel's 17-year-old brother, a senior who could be mistaken for a freshman . Gabriel loved 3 things Candy, playing practical jokes and his baby brother ( Castiel argued that just being one year younger does not make him a baby brother). Gabe was short hence always being mistaken for a freshman .He had curly dark blond hair that was always covered with his beanie that had a emblem of loki's helmet on it. his golden eyes were always mischievous.   
"The answer is NO Gabriel", Castiel said firmly. "But its your 16th birthday, Cas at least have fun for one day" Tobias said . Tobias was Castiels best friend and had been since first grade when he beat up a couple of boys who were picking on Cas. He was tall and lean, he had black shaggy hair that he kept under his beanie that had Spiderman on it. He was tan for he was Mexican.  
"No"  
An hour later they were at a rave in another town over. Lights were Flashing, Loud music was playing. Even though Tobias said he would be by his side he was nowhere to be found, Gabe was crowd surfing. So Cas was standing there in his outfit that gabe made him wear it consisted of a shirt that said "Bitch I might be" tight black skinny jeans, white converse and a rainbow beanie. Gabe had said It showcased his Gayness (whatever that meant). Cas sighed he knew this was a bad idea. "Hey man" said a voice behind him. Cas turned around and saw the most gorgeous dude. The dude was a few inches taller than him and had dark blond hair close cropped hair, emerald eyes ad freckled that dusted the bridge of his nose. It seemed like time had stopped. Cas gulped "um hello". "you wanna dance " asked emerald eyes. Cas just stood there and shrugged. Emerald eyes just chuckled and grabbed Cas' hand and led him to the dance floor. Suddenly a familiar song came on and Cas' eyes widen. that was Tobias Song! CAs looked up and saw Tobias on the stage at the Dj booth. He knew how to dance to this cause Tobias had showed him, Cas began to move his hips and put his hands up. Emerald eyes just laughed and started dancing too. Then it became a blur since Cas began drinking alcohol and puffing some mota .  
-blank-  
Cas was giggling like a straight up girl when Emerald eyes kissed him   
-blank-  
Emerald eyes had Cas Wrapped around him and was holding him up against the car while making ouy with him.Emeralmarls Eyes lowered his mouth and started sucking Cas' neck. "MMM Fuck me" Cas moaned, Emerald eyes stopped an looked him in the eyes. "You Sure?"he asked. Cas nodded, hhe had never been more sure in his lif.  
-blank-  
Some how Cas ended up in on a bed and he was moaning like a pornstar as he was getting shagged.  
-blank-   
Cas woke up and saw he was in a empty bed, he started panicking but then he remembered what he did and blushed. Once Cas was at a near by McDonalds he called Gabe. " Cassie where the Fuck are you? You had me and Tobias worried sick." Gabe half yelled into the phone. Cas grimaced he had a killer hangover and his head was pounding. "i'm fine its that I kinda sorta went home with someone" Cas said slowly. "WHAT? CASSIE FINALLY GOT SOME" Gabe screamed "CONGRATS MY NIGGA"  
~~~~~~~~~End of long ass flashback~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? If you have any ideas message meo r whatever. Also I might need a beta, follow my ass on tumblr  
>  adorable-trickster


End file.
